Application engineering platforms (AEPs) are platforms that may be used to develop, design, and/or engineer application software for applications (e.g., mobile device applications, computer applications, server applications, enterprise applications, and/or the like). The application software may then be deployed to various devices and/or platforms (e.g., cloud platforms) that are to host applications. Users may then access the host devices to utilize the applications. For example, the applications may facilitate interaction between a user and a backend system of an entity associated with the application.